


The Bears and the Maiden Fair

by Lady_in_Red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Multimedia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amigurumi Jaime and Brienne trek through the wilds stalked by two curious (and hungry) bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a bad feeling

**Author's Note:**

> These were posted to Tumblr last spring. Shameless crack featuring the season 3 Jaime and Brienne amigurumi dolls, with help from two of the bear cubs from _Brave._

**Jaime:** I feel like we’re being watched.

 **Brienne** : Just keep walking.

 **Jaime:** I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Show!Brienne:** Didn’t you see me destroy those Stark men? We’ll be fine.  
( **Book!Brienne:** Didn’t you see me drop a boulder on Robin Ryger and _sink_ an entire ship? We’ll be fine.)

 **Bear:** *bides his time*


	2. Two swords

**Bear 1:** I’ll take the big one. You can have her pet.

 **Bear 2:** Why do I get the pet? He looks kind of scrawny. And he smells awful.

 **Bear 1:** Because the big one has two swords. And armor.

 **Bear 2:** Good point. What if she tries to defend him? I think you’re using me as bait.

 **Bear 1:** She won’t defend him. He’s not a very obedient pet.


	3. did you hear that?

**Bear 1:** Ooh, the pet got a sword.

**Bear 2:** What do you think he’s going to do?

**Bear 1:** I think he’s going to get schooled. He’s weak and she’s armored. Maybe she’ll kill him, save us some work.

**Bear 2:** Did you hear something?

**Bear 1:** What? No, pay attention. As soon as this is over, we pounce.

**Bear 2:** I definitely heard something.

**Bear 1:** Don’t chicken out now, he’s getting tired.

**Bear 2:** I’m getting out of here.

**Bear 1:** Fine, go get your own dinner. I’ll eat both of them.

Exit **Bear 2.**


	4. archers

 

**Bear 1:** A wooden sword and a pit where my meal can’t escape? I don’t know why **Bear 2** was so worried about getting caught. Oh, and now the wounded one is volunteering to join her!  Excellent. He doesn’t even smell so bad anymore. **Bear 2** doesn’t know what he’s missing.

**Bear 1:** Wait, what are those archers doing?


End file.
